The invention relates to a toilet device with a bowl having a seat, an inlet for flush water and an outlet for waste water, wherein a device is provided which allows the lifting and tilting of the bowl in a direction towards the user into an ordinary position of the urinal.
A toilet device of this type is known from document D1 (=JP-A-03158535). D1 describes a toilet device with a bowl 6 equipped with a seat 7 having an inlet aperture for flush water and an outlet aperture for waste water (see FIGS. 1, 3-7), wherein the bowl is height adjustable (see FIG. 7), and wherein an adjustment to an ordinary urinal is provided (see FIG. 4) by an additional tilting to the front (see FIG. 1).
The latter toilet device has the disadvantage that the removal of the waste water is achieved by a hose coupling. Rapid clogging and soiling can be expected for such a solution, since the hose couplings in general do not feature smooth and straight surfaces. The detached adjusting elements are a further disadvantage of this toilet device, because the adjustment of the toilet device leads to a risk of injury.
It is an object of the invention to provide a toilet device of the above-mentioned type wherein the waste water device 12, 20, 31, 32 ensures a safe draining of the waste water in every position of the bowl 10, whereby the water level in the drain trap 12 is kept on its position, and which efficiently enables a lifting and tilting of the bowl 10 by simple means.
For a toilet device of the above-mentioned type, the latter object is solved by connecting the waste water outlet to a U-shaped articulated tube 20 being uniformly bended at both ends, the front end of which is telescopically connected via a drag bearing 22 in a flexible manner to the drain trap 12 being uniformly bended at its end, and the back end of which is telescopically connected via a drag bearing 22 in a flexible manner to the uniformly bended beginning of the vertical waste pipe 31, 32 for the drain of waste water.
It is one advantage of the toilet device according to the invention that the waste water is discharged via tubes whereby the likelihood of soiling and clogging of the waste water outlets is not larger than with conventional toilet devices. The latter embodiment ensures that even during a permanent loading with waste water the water level in the drain trap 12 is retained on the same level in any position of the bowl, thereby preventing a smell annoyance.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are subject matter of the dependent claims.
The preferred embodiment of the toilet device according to claim 2 of the present invention enables the inflow of flush water in every position of the bowl 10.
In the preferred embodiment of the toilet device according to claim 3 of the present invention the U-shaped articulated tube 20 in combination with the support structure 13 constitute the load-bearing and guiding elements of the bowl 10.
Therein, the device for adjusting, e.g. enlarging, the vertical distance of the drag bearing 14 at the flush water tube 13 to the drag bearing 22 at the waste pipe 31, 32 being in a vertical position during use, is realized in a way which permits a lifting and tilting of the bowl 10 to an ordinary position of the urinal.
By using a toilet device according to the present invention, the device 30, 34, 40, 60 for lifting and tilting of the bowl, the scouring pipe 51, and the vertical waste pipe 31, 32 can be placed behind a facing wall 71, so that the bowl in the default position optically resembles the appearance of a wall-hung toilet.
The device for lifting and tilting of the bowl may be realized in a way which allows the moving of the bowl via electromagnetic devices of via hydraulic devices. When using a hydraulic device, it is in particular advantageous to use the existing pressure of the water conduit for lifting and tilting of the bowl.
The provision of the device 30, 34, 40, 60 for lifting and tilting of the bowl also allows an adjustment of the sitting height of the bowl or the height of the tilted bowl used as a urinal.
The device 30, 34, 40, 60 for lifting and tilting of the bowl enables the use of the toilet device according to the present invention as a device facilitating the standing up of respective disabled persons.